Forever after
by Oreo Cupcake
Summary: The fablehaven characters have some unexpected guests... and will soon have to make some space in their household. T because I'm paranoid. I know this is a terrible summary. The story is better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous world of Fablehaven. Brandon mull does... ****anything you recognize belongs to him (or you are not too familiar with the Fablehaven books. If so, re-read them!). I will only say this once. If anyone wants a statement come here. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1 **

**Seth's POV**

I was looking for the satyrs in the woods when I heard singing. I found myself in a meadow. I saw hamadryads singing to each other. I still couldn't believe that just a year ago I had helped my family/friends had stopped the demon horde from Zzyzx. I recognized some of the hamadryads from when they hid at the fairy queen's pond during the shadow plague. After defeating Graulas, I had begged Grandpa Sorenson to train more as a shadow charmer. He said he would let me train after my 17th birthday, which was next year. I was 11 when I discovered the magical world. Now I had to wait again. Why did I always have to wait?

**Cassandra's POV**

I was singing with my friends in our meadow when I heard someone approaching.

"Um guys? Why is there a human in our meadow?"

"Who is that?" My best friend Tasha asked.

"Why do I recognize him?" I ask.

"He's Seth Sorenson!" Gillian said.

"_The _Seth Sorenson?" Tasha exclaimed.

"The one that helped stop the demon horde from escaping?" I ask.

"Yup" Lily answered.

"You know, he is kind of hot" Tasha said.

**Seth's POV**

The hamadryads had stopped singing. Was it because I came?

"Hey" I said. They were silent. They were staring curiously at me. One of the hamadryads stepped forward.

"What are you doing here, human?" She had short red hair, emerald-green eyes, fair skin, and a light blue dress. I assumed she was their leader of something like that.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I will answer your question when you answer mine" she stated.

"I was looking for the satyrs, Newel and Doren. I answered your question, now it's your turn". I answered.

"I am Opal. You may recognize me from the shadow plague. The satyrs are not here. Go now" she said forcefully. I walked out of their meadow. Now that I think about it, I did recognize the hamadryads. I heard them whispering after I left. When I got back to the house the satyrs where setting up their hammocks.

"Where were you, Seth?" Newel asked.

"I was out looking for you. Wait, let me guess, you are out of batteries? You watch TV WAY too much, guys. No wonder you are out of them." I said

"Seth, come on. We got lots of loot." Newel bribed.

"Okay, what do you have?" I sigh. They lay everything out on the ground. There was a sword with a sheath, a bag of gold (probably from the nipsies), and a jewelled necklace.

"I'll go for the sword, thank you." I say.

"Now the batteries, as promised." Doren reminded Seth.

"Hand them over." Newel said.

"Fine, here they are." I dropped a large bag of batteries in front of them. I look down at my watch. It was getting late so he had to go up to the house for supper.

"Guys, I got to go. See you soon, I guess." I pick up the sword and left.

**Seth's POV (still)**

After supper, as I had suspected, Kendra had asked where I had been. I said I had been looking for the satyrs, in the woods.

"Seth, you know grandpa wouldn't approve of that." She scolded.

"I know, I know. Just don't tell him, Okay?" I beg

"Fine" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you don't know much about the hamadryads, do you?" I ask. Kendra suddenly gets suspicious.

"No, not much, but Bracken and I were going to visit them tomorrow." She replied. I perked up.

"Really!" I practically yelled.

"Yes, why? Did you meet any today, in the woods?" She asks.

"No. That's ridiculous." I replied quickly.

"You did, didn't you?" Kendra said knowingly.

"Fine I did. But they sent me away right after that though! Don't tell grandpa, please." I admit.

"Whatever, Seth" Kendra said, apparently getting bored.

"Night, Kendra" I roll over and go to sleep.

**Cassandra's POV**

"TASHA!" I holler.

"What?!" She said.

"Guess what! Tomorrow _Kendra Sorenson _and _Bracken, the fairy prince_ are visiting us! I just found out!" I say.

"Really? Are Kendra and Bracken together?" she wonders.

"Uh, yeah, duh... You didn't know?" I said.

"No. Anyway, what time? What do I wear? What's going to happen?" she asks, excitedly.

"I don't know. Calm down." I tell her.

"Okay" She yawns.

"Goodnight Tasha" I say.

"Night, Cassandra" She replied.

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my first chapter! In case you're wondering, this is my first fanfic. Don't blame me if it's bad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kendra's POV**

After Bracken arrived we went walking in the woods. I asked Bracken why the hamadryads kicked Seth out of their meadow. He frowned at that.

"I don't see why they would do that... unless they were singing. Not because they are selfish, but for your own safety. If any unprepared mortal heard a hamadryad's song it would drive the listener mad. They are usually friendly creatures." Bracken answered for me.

"Oh. That's probably what happened." I said. Bracken became worried.

"He didn't hear any of their songs, did he?" Bracken asked.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

"Good" Bracken said. And with that we walked into the woods.

**Seth's POV**

I was in the woods when I hear some noise. I had been looking for Bracken and Kendra. I wanted to eavesdrop on them and the hamadryads. One particular hamadryad had caught my eye. She had long golden-blond hair and silvery-blue eyes. She was really pretty. As I near the noise I hear moaning. Whatever was making the noise was in pain. So much for Bracken and Kendra. I found a large cave. The noise seemed to be coming from inside it. I take the bag off my shoulder. I had almost forgotten I was carrying my new-and-improved emergency kit! My sword from last night was in there. I dig out my flashlight and switch it on. I carefully walk into the cave. I shine my flashlight beam on the crumpled figure on the ground. My mouth fell open in shock. It was Gavin Rose himself.

"Seth. Please help me. Tell Kendra." Gavin moaned. And that's when I started running.

**Bracken's POV**

Kendra and I were almost at the hamadryad's meadow. I had missed her so much. I felt like kissing her. I almost had enough courage to when Seth came through the trees.

"Guys, you have to cancel your meeting with the hamadryads. It's really important. I'm not joking. Oh, and bring some rope but we probably won't need it." He seemed out of breath when he said this.

"What is so important that we would have to cancel a meeting which has been in place for, like, three months?" Kendra asks, annoyed.

"You'll see. We don't have much time." Seth said, pleading

"Okay, I guess we can cancel but we have to go and tell them." I decided

"Can I come too?" Seth asked.

**Gavin's POV**

I hope Seth gets help soon. I don't know how much longer I can do this. You see, as demonic royalty, I've learned a trick or two over the years. I guess I'm kinda like that cat Kendra and Warren fought for the first artifact hidden on the preserve. Except I only have one extra life. And I think I might have more breath weapons as a dragon and more powers as a human, but I've never tested it. I strain my ears to hear any noise which might show that Seth is coming. I squint my eyes to see some sign of them. As I start giving up, my whole world fades into black nothingness.

**Cassandra's POV**

I see Bracken, Kendra, and Seth burst into our meadow. They look worried. Bracken goes over to Opal. I see Bracken and Kendra explaining something to her. She nods slowly. I look around for Seth. I see him surrounded by my other friends, including Tasha. He didn't seem to be paying attention to them though. Wait, he was staring at me! I blush. He flashes me one of his cute grins and waves. I timidly wave back. Then Bracken went over to Seth and brought him away. Seth seemed to be convincing my friends of something. They seem sad to see him go. Then he winks at me! I smile and look away. Wait, they're leaving?! Oh, there must be an important problem. They will probably come back another time. Whatever. That's something to look forward to.

**Seth's POV**

We were almost at the cave. Bracken had stopped by at the house to get the rope. Then I see the cave. I take the rope from Bracken

"You may want to stay here." I say to Bracken.

"What! Why?" He spluttered.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Kendra will be fine with me." I reassure him.

"I sure hope so." Bracken said under his breath.

**Kendra's POV**

"Seth, this had better be worth it." I tell him, annoyed.

"Trust me, you'll be speechless when you see this" He said in reply. I roll my eyes. He drags me into a cave. Even though I could see in the dark, I still couldn't see much. Seth switched on his flashlight and shines it one something on the ground. No, _someone. _Seth was right. I was speechless. Because right in front of me was the demon prince, Navarog. Except what I saw was his human avatar, Gavin Rose.

**Gavin's POV**

"Gavin. Gavin, Wake up." Seth's voice was pulling me back to the real world. I open my eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but I could make out Seth kneeling over me and Kendra standing a few feet away.

"Where am I? What happened? My voice sounded scratchy and unfamiliar.

"You were knocked out." Seth said. Only then did I notice my hands and legs were bound by rope.

"Uh, why am I tied up?" I ask.

"Sorry about that. We had to. By the way, we decided that you're coming back to the house with us." Seth said.

"Okay." I said.

"Just rest. Someone is going to carry you home." Seth tells me.

"Who?" I ask, uncertainly.

"We'll explain it all at the house" Seth says. I nod. Then my world fades into black again.

**Bracken's POV**

"You want me to carry _him_?" I ask

"Do you even know who this is?!" Kendra asks

"Navarog, demon prince, A.K.A. Gavin Rose." I said flatly, rolling my eyes.

"Do you even know him, or have you just heard of him?" Seth asks, joining the conversation.

"Oh, I know him alright" I mutter.

"Please?" Kendra begs.

"Fine" I say, giving in.

"Thanks!" Seth said happily. I roll my eyes again and pick up the broken body.

**Gavin's POV**

When I woke up I found my leg chained to the bed. Also, my coat that I was wearing was on the other bed. Geez, these people do every tiny thing to keep me from escaping. Do I look like I can escape? No! Broken arm, cuts all over me, bleeding head... you get the idea. Tanu, Stan, Ruth, Vanessa, Seth, and Bracken come in. They all sit around me. Tanu hands me a glass of a clear liquid in what looks like a mini 5-inch tall wine glass. Probably truth potion. I took it anyway.

"Gavin, why are you still alive?" Stan asked.

"I have a second life, like that cat Kendra and Warren fought. I have more powers." The words tumbled out of my mouth, Yup, truth potion.

"Why are you here?" Bracken asked. Ugh. He is such a fairy princess.

"I had nowhere else to go." I said simply. They were staring at me expectantly.

"What?!" I ask, startled. You see, I was only telling part of the truth. Being a demon has its advantages, you know. Like how sometimes certain potions will wear off faster than others. I guess this was one of those times.

"Never mind." Stan said.

"Did you come to see Kendra?" Bracken persisted.

"Partly. Does it concern you?" I tell him.

"Yes, it does. I just happen to be Kendra's boyfriend." Bracken said, sure of himself. Whatever. I start to say something else but Seth jumps in to our conversation.

"Okay guys. Break it up" He said to us both. We glared at each other. If looks could kill, Bracken and I would both be dead.

**(A/N)**

**Well here's my second chapter! Hope you liked it! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's POV**

I was wandering through the woods, looking for the hamadryads. Kendra explained to me about how hearing them sing would drive me mad. I also got directions from Bracken to get to the meadow. Go to the fairy queen's pond, follow the path until it forks, turn right, strait, wait for it to fork again, turn left, strait, and then you're there. I enter their meadow and they aren't singing. Thank god! Some hear me and look up from what they're doing. Then they started swarming me. More and more come. By now everyone is watching. Still, the one I like, the one I waved to yesterday stayed behind. I meet her gaze and raise my eyebrows. I wondered if I will ever even know her name when she walks over. I walked over to her and asked her what her name is.

"Cassandra" She said.

"Cassandra is a very pretty name, you know." I tell her.

"Really? You think so?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah. Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?" I ask her.

"No. Why?" She asked me.

"Well I was kinda hoping that we could do something? I ask her.

"Uh, sure. Don't tell the others though. Did you know that ever since you came into our home a few days ago, you've been, like, mega popular." Cassandra tells me.

"Really?" I ask her. She nods.

"Seth, are you coming back?" A hamadryad calls.

"Please?" Another one says.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." I tell Cassandra. I go back over to the group of hamadryads and tell them I have to go. I turn around and wink at Cassandra. Then I leave. Finally, I know her name. I head back to the house and see Kendra and Bracken walking, holding hands, around the yard and Gavin watching from the window.

**Gavin's POV**

It's so boring being stuck up here in the attic. I can't go anywhere (thanks to my injuries, and the fact that I'm still considered a traitor. Surprise, Surprise. I don't blame them though), and I can't look out the window. So depressing! Fairy princess and Kendra... Seriously, I know I've done some bad things (Horrible, actually,) do I deserve this? I grab my coat and look into one of the pockets. I pull out a purple velvet box. Inside is a silver ring with a black diamond set in the middle. There were engravings of dragons all around the side. I had gotten it for Kendra. I see Seth enter the yard. What has he been doing in the woods now?

**(A few hours later)**

**Bracken's POV**

I look down at the smooth blue box in my hands. I flip it open. I stare at the golden ring with a diamond set in it. It had engravings of fairies on it. It was for Kendra and I had planned to give it to her today but since all the drama over Gavin I hadn't had the chance. I guess I'll have to wait. I close the lid of the box and put in the space in the wall behind the closet. That's when I heard someone knocking at my door. I look over at the clock. Whoa, it was 11:45 in the night! Who could it be? I look up and see Kendra open the door.

"Hey, Kendra. You ok?" I ask her. As she came closer I saw she was crying.

"Oh, Bracken, I just don`t know anymore." She sat down beside me.

"Kendra, you know you can tell me anything." I handed her a tissue box from my bedside table. She dried her eyes.

"It's just, after all this time I've thought Gavin was dead, and now it feels like all that was a lie." She burst into more tears.

"Kendra, can you close your eyes for a second? I have a gift for you." She looked up confused, but did it anyway. I walked over to my closet and retrieved the box.

"Now, hold your hand out." I instructed her. She held her hands out. I placed the little blue box in her hands.

"Well open your eyes!" I said. She kinda just stared at the box for a few seconds before opening it.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered.

"Just like you. Now, do I have to put it on you myself?" She laughed when she held out her hand and the ring. I put it on her ring finger, on her right hand.

"Thank you so much Bracken." She said. Then, it happened.

**(A/N)**

**I know this chapter ended on a cliff-hanger but I just got a new idea for a twist in the plot and needed to end this chapter quickly so that I could get my idea in. Anyway keep on reading and reviewing! Pleeeeeeease? (Puppy dog face)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kendra's POV**

We got closer and closer and were about to kiss but then SETH had to come in and ruin the moment. Way to go, Seth. Anyway, Seth looked like he had just run a mile... (Actually, he probably did because we were currently in the main house in the yard, and we lived in that tower that came from the mini statue Seth got from Wyrmroost with our parents. Grandma and Grandpa Larsen lived in the old manor. We had fixed it up for them.)

"Sorry if this is a bad time but there is something you guys really need to see." Seth blurted.

"What is it, Seth?" Bracken asked

"I'll explain later... were you guys kissing? Seth wondered. I felt my cheeks heat up when he said this. "Come on, follow me." Seth said. He led us down the stairs and into the living room. As we were coming down the stairs I could see Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson discussing something with Grandma and Grandpa Larsen. Gavin was sitting on a couch in the corner. Tanu and Vanessa were in a seemingly deep conversation. I looked around, but couldn't see Warren.

"Come on, sit down." Grandpa Sorenson said, turning away from his conversation. Seth, Bracken and I sat down on a couch across from Gavin and next to Tanu and Vanessa.

"I see everyone is here. I'll go get Warren." Grandpa Sorenson said. When he left there was a _REALLY _awkward silence.

**Warren's POV**

So, I had been out in the yard because I couldn't sleep. Then saw something move at the gate of Fablehaven. I went over to check it out. I saw a girl who looked like she was about 16. I called over Hugo and Mendigo and carried her inside the house. Seth had heard all the noise. Stan told him to get everyone. Stan said for me to wait until he came to bring the girl into the living room.

**Grandpa Sorenson's POV**

"Warren, if you will, please carry the young lady into the living room, where the others had gathered." I said to Warren.

"Of course, Stan." Warren called Hugo and Mendigo to help him carry the girl into the living room.

**Gavin's POV**

Great. Just what I needed. To be dragged downstairs in the middle of the night to some meeting. Couldn't it have waited until the morning? Well, we're all here now.

"So…" Bracken began awkwardly.

"So what?" I raised my eyebrows at Bracken and Kendra.

"Ahem" We all turned around to look at Stan standing in the doorway. "You all are probably wondering what we all are doing here at this late hour. Well, I am going to tell you. Warren was in the yard when he saw something at the gates. He found it was a young lady, around the age of 16. He is coming now with her so Bracken can ask her some questions."

Warren walked into the room with Hugo and Mendigo. They were carrying a large…. something. They set it down on the floor. It was a girl, as they said. She was wearing a cloak, so we couldn't see her face. She stirred then sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked, taking off her cloak. She had long black hair, so black it almost looked purple, in a braid that went down to her waist. She had pale skin and her most striking feature, bright green eyes. Hang on; they were blue now, now they were purple. What?

"Uh, your eyes?" I blurted out.

"Gavin!" Vanessa snapped. "You don't just ask someone about their eyes."

"It's quite alright." She said. "They change color in order of the rainbow and they show every single color in the spectrum, including black and white."

"Do you mind if I do a few tests?" Bracken asked

"Uh, sure" She answered.

**Seth's POV**

"Tell me a truth." Bracken said.

"My name is Estrella." The girl answered.

"Tell me a lie"

"I am human."

**(A/N)**

**Sooooooooooooo… Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you not care that much? Reveiw and tell me! Thank-you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Seth's POV**

"Okay, so she is 16 in her years, which equals to about 160 human years. She is a star spirit, which makes sense because in Spanish 'Estrella' means star. Uh, and her aura changes due to what color her eyes are. She has strong magical capability. I couldn't read her past." Bracken reported.

"Uh, okay, where is she going to sleep?" I asked

"Gavin will have to move out of the guest bedroom and Estrella will move in there." Grandpa Sorenson said. When he said this, Gavin looked like he wanted to jump for joy. Bracken, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased about this change. Ha Ha, poor Bracken. He finally has some competition for Kendra. Good for him.

**Estrella's POV**

My hand went straight to my neck and felt around for my necklace. I held onto it tightly. Yes, these were the ones, I'm sure of it. I thought back to my first year in magic school, when I learned the summoning spell. It's become quite helpful over the years. And, yet again, it is showing its helpfulness.

_"__Are you sure these are the ones?" She asked slowly._

_"__Yes, of course I'm sure." I thought._

_"__We'll be right over." She answered back._

**(Next morning)**

**Cassandra's POV**

So, Seth and I walking through the forest, hand in hand, and Seth was telling me about the stranger who had visited them last night. I felt a twinge of jealously. What if Seth liked her better? What if she steals him from me? Well, I'd have to steal him back. Simple.

**Gavin's POV**

I was finally out of the guest room and officially allowed to roam the house (except the dungeon) Sorry, Estrella, but I get freedom (and a shot to take Kendra from Bracken). Stan came up to me today and told me that I could have my freedom back as long as I behaved.

**Kendra's POV**

Gavin is free and has the ability to roam the house freely. I have a feeling that my life is about to get a lot more complicated.

**(Next week)**

**Bracken's POV**

We were all getting used to Estrella being upstairs and Gavin popping up randomly around the house. I am still annoyed about that. Now, Gavin is going to try to take Kendra from me. Well, newsflash Gavin, Kendra is _mine._

**Gavin's POV**

Okay, I'm going to do it. Give Kendra the ring I got for her I mean.

"Kendra!" I called out to her across the yard. She turned around and smiled. I ran across the yard to her.

"Hey" Kendra said

"Hi, I, uh, got something for you, as a peace offering." I said. "Here." I handed her the box. She opened the box. "I mean, if you don't want it, then I-"

"No, it's amazing. Thank-you" She looked up at me with bright eyes.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yes" Kendra bit her lip. She looked up at me. We leaned in closer until we were barely an inch apart. Kendra's lips met mine, and we kissed. Like, for 30 seconds. It wasn't exactly a soft kiss. Well, let's just say it was the best kiss ever. We finally pulled apart, after what felt like one thousand years. I slipped the ring onto her ring finger, on her left hand.

"Thank you so much Gavin. It's beautiful." Kendra said softly.

**Kendra's POV**

What was I doing? Kissing a guy that killed some of my close friends, then betrayed me! Also, I have a _boyfriend. _But I had a connection with Gavin. It was special.

**(Suppertime)**

**Bracken's POV**

We were all seated around the table when I noticed that Kendra and Gavin were making a little more eye contact than usual. Had something happened between them? If so, then what? Do I need to know? Does it affect my relationship with Kendra? With Gavin being free from imprisonment, it could be anything.

"Bracken, I do believe that it is your turn to do the dishes." Gavin said sweetly. Ugh. He's right. It is. That sucks.

"Seth! I'll pay you 5 bucks if you do the dishes and bring Estrella's food up to her." I hoped the $5 bribe would work.

"Make it 10." Seth said.

"Fine, 10 bucks"

"Done." Seth got up, picked up all our dishes and walked into the kitchen. Seth is doing the dishes for me, so then I could keep an eye on Gavin. There was an awkward silence. Seth walked through the dining room and up the stairs, carrying a plate and climbing up the stairs. Right now, due to the silence, I was half-wishing that _I_ was giving Estrella her food. We all kind of stared at the floor. Where was Seth and his jokes when you need him? Oh, right doing my jobs. Ugh.

"Sooo-"I began, but was cut off by Seth running down the stairs, followed by…Estrella?

"Seth?!" Kendra called out. Seth just glanced her way, and then ran out the door. We all gathered at the window, and saw Seth and Estrella open the gates and usher two limping figures inside. They walked into the living room. I saw a young man and young lady who looked about the same age as Estrella. The young man had tan skin, golden hair, and gold eyes. The young lady had silver hair, silver eyes, and pale skin.

"Sol! Luna! I missed you so much!" Estrella shrieked. She hugged the boy and then the girl. She noticed us staring at her. 'Oh, uh, this is Sol, and this is Luna." She said, motioning to the boy, then the girl. "Sol is a sun spirit, because 'Sol' means sun in Spanish. Luna is a moon spirit because 'Luna' means moon in Spanish." Estrella explained. I stepped forward.

"Can I do a few tests?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess so?" Luna said.

"What about Sol?" I asked

"Sure, whatever." Sol said calmly.

**(A few weeks later)**

**Seth's POV**

Everyone thinks Sol, Luna, and Estrella are trustworthy, so they are allowed to roam around the house. They have all demonstrated strong magical powers. Cassandra and I have gone on a few more dates. Not much has happened for a few weeks, so something big is probably going to happen and shake everything up. Great. I was walking through the woods when I walked into Gavin.

"Uh, Hey?" I said uncertainly.

"Hi." Gavin said.

"I was just thinking, it's so quiet at Fablehaven. Like, it's as if none of the drama over Sol, Luna, and Estrella, had ever happened. You and Bracken haven't even had a fight. It just makes me think that something is going to happen and change everything." I told Gavin.

"Yeah, I know." Gavin said as we were walking back to the house.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for skipping so much time in this story….. Please forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kendra's POV**

"Gavin!" I hissed into the dark.

"Wh-What?" He whispered into the dark. "Kendra?"

"Gavin? Can you help me with something?" I asked quietly, barely daring to whisper.

"Uh, sure?'

"Well, It's just that it seems like everyone else has a special ability and I don't. I was kinda hoping that you could teach me….?"

"Ok? I guess so."

"Thanks!"

"When do you want to start training?"

"I don't know."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Now leave me alone so I can sleep." Gavin told me, sounding tired. But I could hear the smile in his voice.

**(The next morning)**

**Seth's POV**

I'm going around to everyone's room and yelling into a mega phone for them to wake up and come down to the living room. I went downstairs, made a pop tart and waited for everyone to come downstairs.

"What do you want?" Kendra grumbled.

"Oh! Hey Kendra. How are you on this fine day?" I asked innocently. Kendra narrowed her eyes.

"Seth. Why did you wake me up at 5:30 in the morning?" Kendra asked, venom creeping into her voice.

"What? You'll see" I said, smirking.

"Ugh!" Kendra groaned.

"Kendra! What on earth are you groaning about now?" Luna mumbled.

"Seth just woke all of us up at 5:30 in the morning!" Kendra yelled hysterically. Luna just rolled her eyes.

"What? You didn't get enough beauty sleep?" Luna asked sarcastically

"Please." Kendra shot back. At this point Gavin, Bracken, Sol, and Estrella were all downstairs.

"Quit fighting. Seth, no, I don't have any batteries. I'm going back to bed." Bracken said, before walking up the stairs. Estrella shot me a strange look. My hand went to my pocket. Oh, right I had my telepathy coin. That's how Bracken knew what I was thinking about.

"Batteries Seth?! BATTERIES?!" Kendra yelled. She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

"Well then. Uh, so _do_ you have any batteries?" I asked. Sol put his hand in his pocket and pulled out handfuls of batteries.

'One-hundred and sixty-seven" He said.

"How did you know I wanted batteries?" I asked him. Sol smirked.

"I don't need a telepathy coin to tell what others want." Sol said innocently.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy and had to rush this chapter because I have performance group auditions today. Also, I was thinking about making Kendra and Bracken break up. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kendra's POV**

We all sat around the TV waiting for Seth to get Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson. Estrella had said that she needed to talk to them. Something about stealing something from someone? I don't know. I fiddled with my ring that Gavin gave to me, tracing the dragons with my finger. Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson followed Seth into the living room. Estrella, Luna and Sol all stood up. Estrella whispered something into Grandpa's ear. Grandpa, Grandma, Estrella, Luna and Sol left the room. I looked around the room. Seth had sat down and was having a quiet conversation with Gavin. Bracken was sitting next to me on the couch. I looked over at him.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"No clue." He answered. We sat there for a few minutes until finally everyone came back inside. Grandpa suddenly seemed tired.

"We have been notified that Estrella, Luna and Sol are requiring that Kendra, Bracken, Gavin and Seth accompany them on a mission to Rio Branco. You all remember the fallen preserve, right? Well they want you to go on a mission with then to obtain a highly valued object necessary to their kind. There is a catch. You are not permitted to go with any adults from the Fablehaven preserve. You have the choice if you go or not." Grandpa said. I saw Seth perk up. I knew he would want to go. I was unsure. Obviously, it was going to be dangerous. What if she never saw her family again? What if Estrella, Luna, and Sol turned out to be evil?

"I'm just going to go up to my room." I quietly stood up and left then room.

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry that I haven updated in forever. I had performance group auditions, then I got sick and then I dropped glass in front of my computer so I couldn't access my computer and I've had to get though a whole bunch of life junk and I had writer's block, so I've been struggling with this chapter. Please forgive me! Anyway, I'll put a poll up on my profile to see if you want Bracken to stay with Kendra or for them to break up. I'll update soon. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(A few weeks later)**

**Gavin's POV**

Stan wasn't happy about us having to leave Fablehaven to go to Rio Branco, but in the end he let us go. Probably because Ruth and Vanessa were always talking about 'how they should trust us' and should let us go. Seth was quite happy about that….

**Stan's POV**

Now what? I walked over to the door and opened it. Seth stood there holding hands with Cassandra.

"Hey grandpa. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Seth asked.

"Sure." I said. Seth walked into the study, closing the door behind him.

"Um…I was hoping Cassandra could come with us to Rio Branco. She really wants to come and if anything happens to her you could blame me because I asked you if she could come." Seth blurted.

**(A/N)**

**Hi! So, I'm finally updating. I'll try to get back on track with updating and stuff. That poll about Bracken and Kendra is still up. I love all my readers to death! *blows kisses* 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Luna's POV**

I walked lazily along the edge of the pond full of naiads. I stared across the pond to the island containing the fairy queen's shrine. I walked over to the deck, sitting down. I reached inside my pocket, drawing out a bejeweled necklace.

"I've come here to talk to Narinda, and I have brought an offering." I said, calmly. As I held the necklace out, the pale purple eyed naiad sprang out of the water, reaching for the necklace. I shook my head.

"That is MINE. You have no right keeping it from me." Narinda hissed.

"I'll give it to you, on certain conditions. One, you're not going to try to drag me under. Two, you're not going to lie to me. Three, you're going to come out of the water to speak with me." I stated. Narinda shot me a poisonous look and hauled herself out of the water, then standing up on the bank.

"Get this over with quickly." She said. I smirked.

"I have a few questions for you." I said. Narinda raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that I would know the answer?" Narinda asked.

"Because you were there. Now, first question. Why did you abandon Rio Branco?"

"Because it's a fallen preserve."

"Anything else?"

"They banished me."

"Who?"

"The demons."

"And why was that?"

"Because I tried to steal it."

"And what is it, to be exact?"

"The key to Dragon's eye" Narinda growled

"And-"I was cut off by Narinda sinking her razor-sharp teeth into my arm, causing my silver blood to start gushing out from where her teeth sunk in. Narinda laughed, snatched the necklace, and then took a running leap back into the water. I looked down at my arm again. Now the blood was a deep red color. No. this wasn't happening. I was…mortal? Then the blood suddenly turned a translucent sapphire color. No, I wasn't mortal. I was a naiad.

**(A/N)**

**Hi! So, on my profile, I have three little character thingies, talking about my OC's and stuff. In case you're wondering, Narinda is not an OC. She is actually mentioned in the third Fablehaven book. So yeah. Have a fantabulous day. Also, Fantabulous is an actual word. I never knew that!**


End file.
